


it's all about you and me (to be us)

by antemeridien (halocinated)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/antemeridien
Summary: kumpulan drabble yohangyul untuk arsip pribadi, crossposted dari akun writeas halocinated di akun twitter antemeridien.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 5





	1. puppy yohanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yohan needing comfort and the ever reliable hangyulie.

“Yohan-ah, aku pulang,”

Suara Hangyul terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu tertutup. Yohan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya di sofa mereka, sudah kelewat nyaman dengan selimut dan bantal dalam pelukan. Derap langkah lelaki yang seumuran dengannya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri karena Kim Yohan sedang termangu di depan televisi yang bahkan tidak menyala. Tenggelam terlalu dalam pada pikirannya sendiri sehingga ketika dia merasakan jemari yang mengusak puncak kepala, sebuah rengekan lolos tanpa kontrol dari celah bibir.

“Yohanie,”

Hangyul memanggil.

Jemarinya tidak berhenti bergerak di kepala Yohan—mengusak, mengusap, lalu perlahan turun ke leher dan mulai memijat. Yohan mulai merasakan tubuhnya merileks dibawah sentuhan Hangyul, lagi-lagi mendengking seperti anak anjing. Dia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Hangyul duduk di sebelahnya. Yang dia tahu hanya begitu panas tubuh Hangyul terasa, Yohan langsung menempel. Lihat, bagaimana sekarang Kim Yohan menenggelamkan wajah ke tulang selangka Hangyul dan membiarkan napasnya berderu panas disana?

Hangyul terkekeh. Yohan terlalu linglung untuk menanggapi.

“Puppy,” Panggilan khususnya digunakan. Yohan melirik, melihat Hangyul yang menunduk menatapnya dengan senyum di muka, lalu merasakan tepukan pada bokongnya. “Up, up. Kayaknya hari ini lagi manja ya. Sini dipeluk yang bener.”

Diiming-imingi pelukan membuat Yohan langsung bergerak. Tidak cepat, karena dia masih letargik, tapi cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu memutar tubuh dan mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Hangyul. Membiarkan kepalanya jatuh di dada si teman serumah, kembali membuat wajahnya terbenam di tulang selangka Hangyul. Kedua tangannya terangkat, mencengkram kemeja yang dikenakan Hangyul, sementara yang bersangkutan kemudian melingkarkan lengan pada tubuh si pemuda dan menarik Yohan dalam pelukan yang dijanjikan.

Mereka melewatkan waktu tanpa ada kata tertukar. Sesekali Hangyul akan mengeratkan rangkulan dan mengusap punggungnya. Mulut Yohan terbuka, napasnya lambat—tapi tidak diam. Karena sesekali bibirnya akan mendaratkan kecupan pada petak kulit yang bisa diraih, oral fixation membuat gigitan-gigitan kecil yang langsung diringankan dengan jilatan. Hangyul lagi-lagi terkekeh.

“Puppy, what do you want?” Yohan berhenti dari kegiatannya begitu Hangyul bertanya. Mundur sedikit, dongak kepala—lihat, pupil mata Hangyul menggelap. Panas merambat ke perut Yohan. Dia merengek, ingin kembali ke rutin sebelumnya, namun Hangyul menggelengkan kepala. “Use your words, puppy.”

Yohan bergerak gelisah di pangkuan Hangyul. Bibir terbuka, lalu tertutup. Mata berkedip-kedip. Bingung bagaimana mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan karena, jika menyangkut Hangyul, Yohan ingin semuanya.

Pelukan, hangat tubuh, kata-kata manis, kecupan, hangat tubuh yang terbagi hanya diantara mereka...

“Ngh,” Yohan merasakan telapak tangan Hangyul di pinggangnya, menahan posisi, dan sesuatu yang semakin panas dalam diri. “M, m-mau... Hangyul.”

Suara Yohan serak. Kentara baru dipakai.

“Mau apa dari aku, puppy?”

Yohan whines, eyes teary. He grinds down unconsciously, hands reaching everywhere—desperate for that comforting heat. Hangyul tries to stiffle his own gasp.

“Hangyul...” The whine turns more desperate. “Please.”

“Your words, puppy.”

Yohan whimpers.

“You. Anything, e-e-everything. Just,” Yohan leans in, breathing heavily in Hangyul's ear, “you. Please. Hangyul, Hangyul—”

“Okay, pup,”

Hangyul reaches for his cheek, angles his head so they can see eyes to eyes, and whispers, “Come get your treat.” before closing the distance between them with a bruising kiss.


	2. modus samyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yohan meminta hangyul makan sesuap mie pedas dengan motif terselubung.

“Gyul, bantuin abisin.”

Yohan dan Hangyul lagi duduk di depan televisi, sila di karpet. Padahal di belakang mereka ada sofa tapi gak apa enakan selonjoran di bawah, adem. Hangyul yang lagi nyeruput mi cup langsung nelen apa yang ada di mulut dan natap si pacar yang cengengesan dengan tatapan gak terkesan.

“Barusan kan aku udah ngabisin punya kamu juga.” Iya, ini sesi ngebabi sambil nonton film di malam minggu: ide kencan revolusioner dari Hangyul yang mager keluar. Liat tuh di meja kopi udah berserakan bungkus jajanan sama sampah dari berbagai makanan instan—utamanya mi cup. Hangyul naruh cup yang tadi dia pegang ke atas meja dan natap Yohan makin tajem. “Lagian yang kamu makan sekarang samyang kan. Gak mau ah.”

Yohan masih cengengesan. Kali ini anaknya mepet-mepet ke Hangyul, satu tangan megang cup samyang yang gede sementara satu tangan lagi megang sumpit. Sumpit yang ada samyangnya. Hangyul langsung geser, mau jauh-jauh dari samyang setan Yohan, tapi Yohannya terus ngedeket sambil ngikik.

“Gyuuul, ayo mam samyangnyaaa.”

“Gak mau anjir kan kamu tau aku gak kuat pedes???”

Hangyul melotot. Nyolot. Dia dorong Yohan yang udah nyender ke dia menjauh. Tapi dasar Yohan tenaga badak, anaknya gak gerak. Adanya malah Yohan makin semangat sama usahanya buat nyuapin Hangyul mie pedes itu. Sekarang sampe gontok-gontokan mereka tuh: bahu saling ketemu, saling dorong, kepala gak sengaja kepentok satu sama lain sementara Yohan berusaha ngejejelin samyang ke mulut Hangyul yang terus menghindar.

“Hangyul, ih, woi!” Meledak akhirnya Yohan. Tapi masih ngakak, soalnya gemes liat Hangyul panik dengan muka done with this-nya. Hangyul berhenti menghindar. Natap Yohan penuh waspada. Masih tegang. Yohan berusaha banget nahan ketawa sekarang. “Satu suap aja deh. Yaaaa? Demi Yohanie?”

Sengaja ngeluarin senjata andalan: ngerengek. Liat sekarang Hangyul udah hela napas pasrah. Jelas kalah. Senyum Yohan bisa ngerobek mulut saking lebarnya waktu Hangyul akhirnya ngangguk dan ngasih peringatan: “Satu suap aja!”

Tapi Yohan gak denger, soalnya dia langsung ngejejelin minya ke mulut Hangyul yang udah mangap. Hangyul batuk-batuk sambil berusaha nelen. Yohan nonton kesusahan si pacar sambil senyum. Merhatiin keringet yang muncul di dahi dan leher cowok itu, gimana muka Hangyul makin lama jadi makin merah.

Lucu banget. Gemes.

Hangyul melototin dia dengan galak. Yohan masih senyum-senyum. Bahkan pas Hangyul balas dendam dengan meperin keringet dia ke leher Yohan, anaknya masih senyum. Cuma pas Hangyul mau ngambil botol air minum aja tangannya ditahan sama Yohan, bikin Hangyul heran dan mau gak mau protes.

“Yo, lepas deh!”

Abisnya. Abisnya. Abisnya Hangyul udah mau mati gegara pedes samyang barusan. Lidahnya butuh P3K. Butuh minum. Kenapa Yohan ngalangin... apa kurang puas dia liat Hangyul menderita...

“Aku punya cara ngilangin pedes yang lebih ampuh,” Yohan bikin pengumuman.

Hangyul ngerutin dahi, bingung. “Hah.”

Yohan sekarang geser lagi sampai dia duduk di sebelah Hangyul. Tangannya terulur, ngeraih muka mas pacar yang bingung pol, sebelum tanpa permisi langsung nyosor. Bibir Hangyul dicium sama Yohan—kecupan yang gak ada polos-polosnya karena baru bentar aja lidah Yohan udah minta masuk (yang Hangyul iyain karena... ya kenapa enggak?). Gak lama juga sih, sesi make out itu, orang Yohan cuma ngejilatin dalem mulut Hangyul dan ciuman doang.

Mereka berhenti setelah napas udah mau abis. Yohan cengar-cengir sementara Hangyul hela napas. Lagi-lagi kalah, masih heran sama kelakuan pacarnya yang satu ini.

“Yo, Yo. Lain kali kalo mau minta cium ya minta aja gak usah modus begini, ah. Kek baru aja.” dumel Hangyul.

Yohan cekikikan. Puas udah ngerjain Hangyul. Hehehe.


	3. happy birthday, yohanie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hangyul dan yohan, pada dini hari kapan yohan resmi berumur duapuluh tahun (dan obrolan bantal).

Tengah malam sudah berlalu dan hari telah berganti.

Keriaan dari sisa-sisa kejutan ulangtahun Yohan sudah surut sejak lama. Dini hari menjelang dan Hangyul terbangun dari lelap yang tak nyenyak. Ada yang mengganjal di hati, katakan saja, tapi bingung hendak ditumpahkan bagaimana karena oknum yang jadi tujuan gak bisa diganggu dari istirahat....

...atau, setidaknya itu yang Hangyul pikirkan sampai dia merasakan tubuh yang berbaring di sebelahnya bergerak. Mendapati sosok dalam pikiran kini beringsut mendekat dan mengusel pada dadanya, yang mana membuat Hangyul menahan senyum dan mengusap pelan puncak kepala si terkasih.

“Yohanie?”

Sengaja panggil nama karena Hangyul hapal tabiat Yohan. Anak itu sekali kebangun bakal susah tidur lagi, kali ini pasti begitu juga. Lihat: orangnya langsung menyembul dari balik selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua dan mengerjapkan mata—menatap Hangyul dengan senyum kecil di muka.

Lee Hangyul merasa hatinya menghangat melihat pemandangan ini.

“Kenapa, heh. Tumben.”

Hangyul masih usap-usap kepala Yohan. Sengaja biar tangannya yang jahil punya kerjaan—biar gak kelayapan ke bagian lain. Penasaran juga, sih. Biasanya Yohan gak bakal berlaku semanja ini karena harga diri sebagai anak sulungnya kelewat tinggi. Jarang banget Hangyul bisa lihat Yohan yang soft begini, makanya sama dia dihargai benar-benar.

Takut cuma imajinasi, soalnya.

“Nggak apa,” Yohan ngomongnya gak gitu kedengaran, teredam hoodie yang dipakai Hangyul tidur. Pipinya nempel di sana, bikin bibirnya mengerucut kayak paruh bebek dikit. Lucu banget. “Cuma mau bilang makasih udah ngerayain ultah aku. Udah ngerencanain dan ngatur acara kejutannya juga.”

Hangyul mengerjapkan mata. Gerakan tangannya di kepala Yohan sempat berhenti beberapa detik sebelum dia nepuk pelan puncak kepala si pacar dan lanjut usap-usap. Kaget gak kaget Yohan tahu kalau perayaan barusan idenya. Tapi, mengingat tiap acara di geng mereka memang selalu Hangyul yang urus... ya gak aneh. Ulangtahun pacar sendiri, lagipula. Masa dikasih ke orang lain, kan gak lucu.

“Terus makasih juga udah nemenin aku di umurku yang ke-duapuluh ini.” Ternyata Yohan belum selesai. Si pemuda yang berulangtahun kini mendongak dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada dagu Hangyul, bikin dia kerjap-kerjap kaget lagi. “Temenin aku di ulangtahun-ulangtahun selanjutnya juga ya, Hangyulie.”

Permintaan Yohan dan kelakuannya hari ini manis banget, bikin Hangyul merasa sirkuitnya korslet. Terkejut udah meremehkan apa yang dia rasakan. (Lebay.) Makanya, bukannya bilang sama-sama, Hangyul malah nyerocos:

“Yohan-ah, tahu gak kalau jantung jerapah beratnya nyaris sepuluh kilo.”

Yohan yang nungguin jawaban Hangyul keselek pas berusaha nahan tawa.

“Terus tahu gak, Yohan-ah, kalau pas lalat jatuh cinta otak mereka kayak keprogram ulang cuma buat mencintai satu sama lain.” Hangyul nunduk, liat muka Yohan yang udah merah dan kekeh kecil yang akhirnya lolos dari bibir, sebelum ngelanjutin dengan senyum di wajah. “Dan pas pasangannya mati, mereka bakal lupa ingatan.”

Hangyul menunggu Yohan berhenti terkekeh. Mata pemuda itu berbinar (selalu ada bintang pada kerlip mata pacarnya, dia memperhatikan) sementara napasnya diraup rakus-rakus karena capek ketawa.

“Terus?” pancing Yohan, penasaran sama trivia apa yang bakal Hangyul semburkan berikutnya.

Kali ini, Hangyul melingkarkan lengannya ke badan Yohan. Memeluk pemuda itu sementara dia menyondongkan wajah hingga dahi mereka bertemu dan jarak diantara mereka cuma satu helaan napas.

“Dan kamu harus tahu, Yohanie, kalau aku nggak pernah memikirkan apapun sesering aku memikirkan untuk bangun di sebelahmu setiap pagi. Dalam cerah dan hujan. Dalam sehat dan sakit.”

Hangyul menyegel ucapannya dengan satu kecup lembut pada bibir si kekasih. Melihat senyum Yohan setelahnya, dia kira pagi pertama lelaki itu di umur yang baru berjalan dengan baik.


	4. happy birthday, hangyulie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hangyul di hari ulangtahunnya dan lelaki yang dia gantungkan harga kebahagiaan pada pundaknya.

Sesungguhnya mudah membuat Hangyul senang: bagaimana tidurnya nyenyak semalam, betapa cerah hari dimulai dengan salju turun rintik-rintik, pesan-pesan yang masuk ke telepon genggamnya dan semua ucapan selamat ulangtahun yang diberikan. Hangyul Lee adalah anak lelaki yang bahagianya nampak kelewat jelas, terlihat dari seberapa lebar senyumnya begitu mengusap layar ponsel hingga berkedip mati dan siulan riang yang memenuhi ruang.

What a nice day.

(Sebenarnya, jika diperbolehkan jujur, ulangtahun bukanlah acara yang akan membuat Hangyul mengulas senyum. Ada keengganan untuk merayakan karena dia sadar bahwa kelahirannya, pada mula, tak sepenuhnya diinginkan. Ada alasan mengapa dia ditinggal di panti asuhan bertahun-tahun lalu, bukan? Butuh waktu lama untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut dari kepala, untuk mempelajari kembali bahwa eksistensinya di dunia adalah sebuah anugrah dan bukan musibah.

Itu proses panjang yang relevan dan diperlukan, memang, tapi inti dari ini bukan itu.

Intinya adalah: hari ini Hangyul berulangtahun.

Dan ia, ia tengah menunggu sesuatu.)

.

.

Menaruh harga kebahagiaan pada pundak satu orang bukan sesuatu yang ingin Hangyul lakukan karena dia tahu betapa beratnya harapan membebani. Namun dia tak bisa tidak melakukan ini—karena sosok itu selalu membuat hari yang berat terasa mudah dilalui, karena dia menyayangi Hangyul sebagaimana si pemuda menyayanginya, dan hal-hal remeh nan picisan seperti itu.

Diulang lagi: mudah untuk membuat Hangyul bahagia.

Satu janji untuk bertemu di hari istimewa saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Lee Hangyul berbunga-bunga.

Tapi, mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan siapa dia akan bertemu.

Karena yang akan ditemui Hangyul adalah Yohan.

.

.

Bertanya siapa Kim Yohan adalah hal yang sia-sia, karena Hangyul punya banyak jawaban sekaligus tidak bisa menjawab apapun jika benar ditanya.

Yohan adalah teman, adalah rekan, adalah orang yang selalu bisa membuat Hangyul tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Adalah tempat berbagi, yang bahunya selalu disandari, yang kehadirannya selalu dinanti. (Adalah orang yang bahunya Hangyul gantungi harga kebahagiaan, tapi ini rahasia.)

Pemuda Kim belakangan sibuk hingga komunikasi mereka tersendat. Katanya, sebagai bentuk tebus dosa, dia akan meluangkan waktu di akhir minggu khusus untuk Hangyul seorang. Kebetulan hari dimana mereka membuat janji adalah ulangtahunnya. (Hangyul sengaja tidak bilang. Masih rikuh. Kalau Yohan sadar, bagus... tidak pun tak masalah. Karena intinya: mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.)

.

.

Siang datang bersamaan dengan Kim Yohan mengetuk pintu kamar.

Hangyul membuka pintu dan langsung disambut dengan senyum cerah Yohan dan buket bunga yang disodorkan ke depan muka, dengan sapaan, “Hi, angel,” yang membuatnya menahan tawa.

“Halo,” balas Hangyul seraya mengulum senyum. Refleks menerima buket (berisi rangkaian narsikus, tulip, dan mawar) dan memeluknya erat ke dada. “Aku bukan Charlie's Angel jadi gak usah manggil begitu.”

Dari bagaimana Yohan tertawa, Hangyul tahu candaannya diterima dengan baik. Mereka saling tatap, berbalas senyum (waktu seolah membeku di sini) sebelum Hangyul berkedip dan sihir itu mereda. Ia menelengkan kepala sembari berkata, “Sebentar, kusimpan dulu bunganya di vas,” dan nyaris melangkah kembali dalam kamar kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Yohan.

Yohan, yang senyumnya tak kunjung surut, yang jemarinya seolah membakar jejak pada kulit pergelangan tangan Hangyul.

“Bawa aja bunganya,” Yohan berkata. Kalem. “You need to look pretty for your special day.”

Hangyul mengerjap. Mulut terbuka, dagu jatuh. Tidak menyangka...

“Kamu... tahu? Hari ini...?”

Tercekat. Tidak sanggup melanjutkan karena merasa tenggorokannya gatal.

“Ulangtahunmu? Tentu,” Yohan berucap seolah itu bukan hal besar. Pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hangyul mengendur, namun sebagai gantinya kini jemari mereka saling taut dan berjalin. Telapak tangannya yang digenggam Yohan terasa hangat. “Keterlaluan kalau aku nggak tahu kapan ultahmu, Gyul.”

“Oh,” Hangyul kembali mengerjap. Baru sadar. “Lalu...?”

Kim Yohan mengulum senyumnya. Adorasi menetes dari tatapan, dari lembutnya sentuhan pada telapak tangan mereka yang saling genggam. Ia menarik lawan bicara perlahan, dengan hati-hati, membawanya melangkah ke luar. Hangyul menurut dengan mudah.

“Selamat ulangtahun, Hangyulie.” diucapkan Yohan bersamaan dengan kecupan yang didaratkan ke pipi, “Hari ini aku kadomu,”

Dan Hangyul,

Lee Hangyul membiarkan senyumnya mengembang karena senang yang meletup dalam dada.


End file.
